


Reform

by tomorrowsthe16th



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Morse Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsthe16th/pseuds/tomorrowsthe16th
Summary: Sometimes people can change for the better. It's only a matter of realizing it, and Manny will help Glomgold any way he can.





	Reform

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night in that big Google doc. Someone wanted me to post this, so naturally I did.

Glomgold looked deep into the place on the sculpture were his eyes were. normally , he would feel pure hatred at the sight of the face of his most sworn enemy, but now he felt his heart racing in a different way.

Glomgold had never felt anything like this before, because he’s a big loser incapable of any positive relationships, but he and manny, they just had so much in common, they connected so easily.

“--. .-.. --- -- --. --- .-.. -..” the man-horse tapped out.

“Yes,” replied Glomgold, who understood morse code for the sake of this fic.

“.. / .... .- ...- . / -. . ...- . .-. / ..-. . .-.. - / - .... .. ... / .-- .- -.-- / .- -... --- ..- - / .- -. -.-- --- -. . / -... . ..-. --- .-. . .-.-.- / ..-. .-.. .. -. - .... . .- .-. - .-.-.- / .. / - .... .. -. -.- / .. / .- -- / .. -. / .-.. --- ...- . / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.-”

“Oh Manny!” Glomgold cried. “You’ve made me the happiest billionaire duck in Duckburg! All this time I thought my feelings were unrequited, but now, you and me, we’re together! We can do anything! We can even **destroy Scrooge McCuck!** ” (a/n this is on purpose glomgold calls scrooge this)

“..- --”

“What do you mean um?”

“-.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / .. / -.- .. -. -.. / --- ..-. / .-- --- .-. -.- / ..-. --- .-. / .... .. -- / .-. .. --. .... - ..--.. / .. .----. -- / .- / .-. . ..-. --- .-. -- . -.. / ...- .. .-.. .-.. .- .. -. .-.-.-”

“Manny… How could you betray me like this?!” Glomgold started to cry but in the actual sad way this time. He felt so betrayed by his new lover.

“-.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / ..-. .-.. .. -. - .... . .- .-. - .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / -... . / .- / --. --- --- -.. / --. ..- -.-- .-.-.-”

“Bah! Me? A good guy! Could never happen! I’m too cold-hearted and edgy”

“-.-- --- ..- .----. ...- . / .- .-.. .-. . .- -.. -.-- / .-.. . - / -- . / .-- .- .-. -- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .... . .- .-. - --..-- / .- -. -.. / .-- . .----. .-. . / .- .-.. .-.. / .- / .-.. .. - - .-.. . / .-. --- ..- --. .... / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / - .... . / . -.. --. . ... .-.-.- / .-- .. - .... / .- / .-.. .. - - .-.. . / .-.. --- ...- . / ..-. .-.. .. -. - .... . .- .-. - --..-- / .- -. -.-- --- -. . / -.-. .- -. / -... . / --. --- --- -..”

Glomgold smiled, still crying. “Oh C’mere Manny!”

And they kissed under the moonlight the end.


End file.
